Cargobob
This article is about the helicopter, for the mission in Grand Theft Auto V, see Cargobob (mission). The Western Company Cargobob is a military and civilian cargo helicopter present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA San Andreas The Cargobob is among the largest and heaviest helicopters in the game (on par with the Leviathan). Its fuselage is most reminiscent of a CH-47 Chinook (bulging fuel tanks, engine, cockpit/nose design, rear loading ramp); however, it has been given a different configuration resembling the smaller Sikorsky S-92. It also features a Fenestron-style tail rotor. The Cargobob always spawn with a desert camo livery; coincidentally, it spawns only in the Las Venturas area. Although the Cargobob features an open rear loading compartment, it cannot carry other vehicles, as the ramp from the back cannot be operated. It is very slow due to its weight. As the Cargobob is very heavy, it is difficult to adjust altitude, turn, or conduct other evasive maneuvers; it also lacks any form of defense. It is, however, very strong — it can take over 12 missiles before catching on fire. Having only two doors, the Cargobob is only capable of seating two. The Cargobob is then a poor choice as a helicopter. GTA V The Cargobob returns in Grand Theft Auto V, being a mix of the Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low and Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion with its nose and twin side mounted fuel tanks. Also, the tail boom and rotor appear to be inspired by the Boeing CH-46 Sea Knight. Contrary to popular belief, it does not resemble a CH-47 Chinook, but in fact most resembles the CH-46 Sea Knight which, like the Chinook, has a twin rotor layout, but it is much shorter and has a three wheel undercarriage, as featured on the Cargobob. The Cargobob can be landed on the water. However, unlike 3D-era vehicles that could simply land on water as if they were boats, the Cargobob will sink if you leave it while floating or if you go down too rapidly. To land on the water, the Cargobob must slowy descent and it will eventually float once "landed" on the water. Swimming players may enter the Cargobob while it is floating. The Cargobob also has a fully-textured cargo bay. The rear door can be opened by ramming the back of the Cargobob (to do it, gain a little altitude, then pull the left thumbstick rearward and push the lef trigger, hitting the door two times is enough to open it). It is possible for the protagonist/players to explore it, but it is impossible to store vehicles inside as there is an invisible wall that block vehicles. While flying, the rear door will most likely close if already opened. Pressing right on the D-Pad deploys a grappling hook, which allows for it to carry vehicles (it can also carry some objects, such as certain shipping containers). When the grappling hook hovers over the car or another vehicle, it will automatically attach it to your helicopter and do whatever you want with it. The helicopter's maneuverability is affected by the vehicle that you try to attach (a car could be easy, but a truck could be heavier to take off) and the winch can snap off if it is severely damaged. Liveries While the San Andreas rendition of the Cargobob has only one possible livery, the GTA V rendition has a total of 3 possible liveries. These are a black livery (obtained by buying it on Warstock Cache & Carry in singleplayer), a military livery (can be stolen in Fort Zancudo, although nearly impossible), and a Jetsam livery (can be kept using a method during Monkey Business). There is also an extra livery, a military Cargobob with TPE paintings, used in The Meryweather Heist (offshore approach). Cargobob-GTAV-military.jpg|U.S. army livery, found in Fort Zancudo and on helipads in GTA Online. Jestam-varitant-cargobob-heilcopter-gtav.png|Jetsam livery, found exclusively in Monkey Business. Cargobob-tp-varinant-gtav.png|Trevor Philips Enterprises livery, found exclusively in Cargobob and The Merryweather Heist (offshore approach). Cargobob.jpg|Black livery, found exclusively by buying it on Warstock Cache & Carry in GTA V. Gallery Cargobob-GTASA-side.jpg|The Cargobob in GTA San Andreas. Jetsam Cargobob.jpg|The Jetsam Cargobob on Rockstar Social Club. Desert Camo Cargobob.jpg|The Marines Cargobob on Rockstar Social Club. Locations GTA San Andreas * On the helipad of the K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, in northeast Las Venturas. The depot can be entered by driving a military vehicle (Patriot, Rhino or Barracks OL) or flying above the fence. * Inside the Area 69 airfield, on the small airstrip near the Hydras. Area 69 attracts a 5-star Wanted level upon entry, and the airspace above it is guarded by SAMs, making acquisition of this Cargobob very dangerous. GTA V * Can be seen flying around Fort Zancudo. * Can be found on a helipad near the Barracks's spawn point. The helicopter is always almost ready to take-off, so the player needs to shoot at the pilot in order to obtain it. * A black variant can be bought for $2,200,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. ** As of update 1.16, it will now be the military variant, meaning if the player has one, it is unique. * Can be obtained and kept during the Cargobob mission. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and run away. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. The player, as Trevor, will now be spawned near to one of the entrances to Fort Zancudo and after returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. * The Jetsam variant can be obtained by doing the same method above, except the player has to kill themselves after parking the Cargobob. GTA Online *Can spawn at various helipads after level 22. *Parked at Los Santos Naval Port. * Also found flying around Fort Zancudo and occasionally taking off east to the runway. NOTE : Only the U.S. Army livery may appear in GTA Online. Notable owners * Military * Trevor Philips * Jetsam Trivia GTA San Andreas *The Cargobob is almost as resistant as the AT-400 in GTA : San Andreas. It can stand large amounts of SAMs (around Area 69) before catching on fire. *In GTA San Andreas, the Cargobob has a small rear bay, but it cannot be accessed. * The GTA San Andreas Cargobob, along with the Frogger, are the only helicopters in the series with the Fenestron tail rotor. GTA V *The GTA V Cargobob is the first helicopter in the Grand Theft Auto series to feature 2 main horizontal rotors. *Despite Trevor stealing a Cargobob and even respraying it with TPE's logos on it, it cannot be stored like the TPE Frogger (unless the player tries a method for obtaining it). *Trevor describes the Cargobob as a "flying big rig" in the mission Monkey Business. *The Cargobob is the only helicopter in the series that can carry vehicles out of missions. * It is the first helicopter with the ability to float on the water's surface in the HD Universe and the third helicopter in the series, the others being the Leviathan and Sea Sparrow. However, it seems that the sides are actually fuel tanks instead of pontoons. *On the sides, a specification reads: "Max Load Capacity - 15000kg", meaning that the Cargobob can carry 15 tons, which is ironic because the Cargobob can even carry the Rhino Tank with a weight of 60 tons, as seen in The Paleto Score. Ironically, TPE Cargobob labels "No Fatties" over the same. *After the I'm Not A Hipster update patch, there was a glitch that caused the invisible wall that prevent vehicles to enter the bay to always appear, preventing players to enter and explore it. It was patched after the Independance Day update patch, though it is still impossible to store vehicles inside the Cargobob. *The Cargobob can carry all land vehicles, and watercraft, but cannot carry aircraft or railway vehicles. *The Marine version of the Cargobob has the tail number 435. The Jetsam version has the number N-LS69 (another reference to the 69 sex position). *It is possible to stand on the side-mounted pontoons while the Cargobob is in flight. This can be achieved by parking a car next to the pontoon when the Cargobob is on the ground, climbing onto the car and then onto the pontoon. *The Cargobob can carry just about any movable objects in GTA V, such as containers, port-a-potties, rocks etc. Some of these will disappear however when flying too far from the area where they were picked up. *The Cargobob's cockpit window is bulletproof. *A one-time rare Trevor Philips Industries Cargobob can be obtained after completing the Cargobob mission. This helicopter is much like the TPI Frogger, with red paint cross out MARINES, the star and any other identification. It will also say TP Industries and the same text as the Frogger, but some different text too. It will be at the Sandy Shores Airfield and is locked, however can be exploited and unlocked. This can be done in two ways: *#Use Snapmatic on the phone, wait a few seconds and go out, it will then be unlocked. *#Place 2 vehicles right next to the Cargobob and press Y(Xbox 360) or Triangle (PS3), it can be achieved, but is tough. *The Jetsam variant of the Cargobob lacks the nose equipment found on the black and Marine variants, possibly because being a civilian aircraft, it does not need that equipment. This results in a smoother nose resembling earlier versions of the CH-53 Sea Stallion or even the SH-3/S-61 Sea King. See Also * Leviathan, a heavy amphibious helicopter in GTA San Andreas * Skylift, a heavy helicopter capable of lifting vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony and GTA V Navigation de:Cargobob es:Cargobob pl:Cargobob Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Military Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company